Into The Vortex
by Mikazuki
Summary: Earth is under attack by Beryl so Endymion tries to get to the moon but he is attacked and sent through a vortex in the unknown. What happens when the past meets the future?
1. Into The Vortex

**Into The Vortex**

by Mikazuki

Rated PG-13 - Adult situations, violence and language

**Copyright & disclaimer:**

As much as it pains me, I do not own Sailormoon nor its characters. SAILOR V, SAILOR MOON & all related material are © 1992 - 2000 NAOKO TAKEUCHI, KODANSHA LTD, TOEI ANIMATION, DiC ENTERTAINMENT, PIONEER ANIMATION & CLOVERWAY. SAILOR MOON, the SAILOR MOON characters & their respective names & likeness are trademarks of TOEI ANIMATION. All rights reserved.

This story was written by Mikazuki Naishinnou and is the property of Mikazuki Naishinnou. You may not distribute this story without permission. Published A Sailormoon Romance & Aria's Ink.

**Chapter One: Into The Vortex**

"Sire, preparations are now complete," a tall blonde man said as he handed over some reports.

"Thank-you Jadeite," the man replies as he took the reports and began to go over them.

"Has Beryl's forces advanced any closer?"

"No, Sire. It's as if she is waiting for someone or something. Her encroachment on Earth is almost complete Sire and all that stands in her way is the Golden Kingdom."

"Unfortunately she is too strong for us to take on alone. That is why I'm going to the Moon for help. Maybe if an alliance with Queen Serenity can be forged then maybe we can stop Beryl from taking over the Earth."

"Sire, do you really think she will help? After all the Moon and Earth Kingdoms are forbidden to have contact with each other..." Kunzite stood and looked out the window as he spoke.

"If she can not help then all will be lost and not only will we all be dead but so will she. After all Beryl will turn her attention towards the Moon once we are gone." The man stood and walked to his friend. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "May Gaia protect us all."

"May Gaia protect your highness on your journey," he replied as he watched his friend and leader pick up some documents from the table. He held in his hand the treaty he hoped Queen Serenity would sign.

"Kunzite, Zoisite, Nephrite and Jadeite. I leave the kingdom in your hands. Protect it well." The man said as he smiled at his friends and left on his own for the Moon Kingdom.

The four generals of the Golden Kingdom watched as their prince, the last of the Earth's royal family slipped away in the night hoping that Queen Serenity would join them in ridding the world of the evil Beryl.

"Do you think it was wise for us let him go alone?" Zoisite asked his comrades.

"This is what is best. If we all go then the kingdom will be left unprotected. If he doesn't go then the kingdom will fall and all will be lost." Nephrite replied to his friends.

Dressed head to toe in black armor he hurried out of the castle unseen to a mortal's eyes. He had to get to the kingdom on the moon as fast as he could or all would be lost to a woman named Beryl.

She had once been a shepherd girl, or so he was told. A simple peasant whose life was dramatically changed one cold and bitter winter day. He has also heard that she was actually a courtesan and had fallen in love but the man didn't acknowledge her and in her blind fury aligned herself with an evil creature called Metallia. He never knew who the man was but pitied both Beryl and the man.

He hurried to a waiting steed that was to take him to the meeting place where Serenity's guards would be waiting to take him to the moon. He had never met or seen her guards since contact between the Earth and Moon was forbidden. He had heard stories of the women of the moon; beauty so bewitching that one look by a mortal man onto the face of a Lunarian would instantly capture the man's heart.

Queen Serenity's personal guard were not Lunarians, but were said to each possess an unworldly beauty and strength that no Earth human would ever possess and that they were women - beautiful, strong and loyal.

"There he is!" Someone or thing screamed in the darkness of the forest. The moon was full and the night sky was lit but the forest remained dark as a night without the full moon. "Get him!"

He could hear them coming for him. Sounds that were terrible, he had yet to see let alone fight any Beryl's demons but had heard they were horrible monsters. Energy bolts were thrown at him, explosions barely missed him as he raced to the location where the Queen's guards waited for him.

"Not much further!" He thought to himself as he dodged balls of energy that were thrown at him. As he neared the lake where he was to meet the guard a bolt of black lightening on the back hit him. As he fell forward the world around him went pitch black.

"I guess this means it's the end of everything I know," he thought gloomy to himself as he fell into the black vortex and succumbed to the darkness.

The buzz of an alarm clock had been going off for several minutes as the small teenage girl slept in bed dreaming of her Prince Charming.

"Why yes, I'd love to dance with you," she mumbled in her sleep as she rolled over.

"Serena! Would you wake up!" A black cat pounced on the sleeping girl since the alarm had failed to do the job. "You're going to be late for school. AGAIN!" The cat extended its claws. "This is going to hurt you more then me," the cat said as it slashed the girl across the face.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" She screamed as she fell out of bed. "You didn't have to do that, Luna! I was getting up!" She rubbed her cheek where the cat had scratched her then looked at her hand. "At least you didn't draw blood Luna or I'd have had mom de-claw you for that."

"You wouldn't!" Luna replied take aback at what Serena had said.

"Try me." She picked herself up from the floor, detangling herself from the sheets and blanket.

"What time is it?" She looked for the clock that had fallen to the floor as she fell. "Oh no! I'm going to be late!" Serena stood but quickly found herself on the floor again as she tripped over the blanket. She scrambled to her closet and pulled out her school uniform. Least she didn't have to decide what to wear to school that made getting dressed easier for her.

"Don't forget you have a meeting with the girls this afternoon after school. Don't be late Serena. The girls are getting tired of waiting for you."

"Well I'm the leader and if I'm late, I'm late. Speaking of late...," she said as she hurried to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth.

Luna looked at the young girl who had raced out of the bedroom and down the hall. She shook her head, "Will that girl EVER learn?"

He moaned as he tried to stand up. "Beryl's minions," he thought to himself as he struggled to get up. "I must get to the Senshi. I must get to the Moon." The young man pushed himself up onto his hand and knees, pain etched into his face. He took a deep breath as he struggled to his feet. His head spun, the blackness that he had felt was more comforting then the blinding light that impaired his vision.

He staggered to his feet not noticing that he was no longer amidst trees. He stood in a dirty alleyway filled with cardboard boxes, trashcans and filth. He struggled with his vision for several moments and as he stumbled forward he slammed into a wall. As his vision cleared he noticed for the first time that he was no longer being chased. He leaned against a brick wall, the sounds of the traffic and of the people were deafening. Never had he experienced such noise not even in the largest of villages he had visited.

"Where am I?"

His sight began to clear even more he saw Tokyo for the very first time. A short distance from him he saw cars, trucks, buses and motor bikes. "Demons!" He exclaimed to himself as he pushed himself against the wall. He did not fear fighting them but there were so many surely they would kill him instantly. What good would a dead prince be to his people?

Then he saw the people; men, women and children in costumes unfamiliar to the Prince. Women in short skirts and tight shirts, some in pants and others in traditional Japanese kimonos. Men in business suits or casual wear. People of all sizes - fat, thin, tall and short - looking like regular human beings but in clothing so unfamiliar and some so revealing shocked him.

He continued to watch the demons he saw did nothing to the people who walked along the paths next to the demons. Never had he seen so many people, other then in battle, in one place. Surely these were not warriors? They weren't dressed for battle, some barely dressed to leave their house let alone to fight in a war against Beryl. "They must be slaves," he thought.

Then he noticed his own surroundings a dirty alleyway and the bum sleeping in cardboard boxes. "Poor man," the Prince said as he looked down at the sleeping man. "What has Beryl done to these people?" He looked up and took a step out of the alleyway and saw the buildings the tall skyscrapers, the glass facades, the brick buildings. Where were the huts or the palace? Where were the things of his world? Was he on his world? He stood in a daze wondering if he were dead or on another planet. Was this the Moon Kingdom? Where was the Moon Palace?

He stood there on the edge of the alleyway and looked up. He saw the blue sky of Earth and Sol, the sun burning bright in the sky. He was on Earth but where? Was this the work of Beryl? Was this her magic? He took several more steps and into the crowd. He felt them pushing into him forcing him to move along with them and so he allowed them to carry him but to where? Where was the palace?

"Nooooooo," she shrieked as she looked at her watch. "Miss H is going to KILL me if I'm late AGAIN!" She wailed as she ran as fast as she could. "No detention! No detention!"

She wailed as she ran.

Blonde hair fluttered in the wind as if they were two streamers of gold. The young girl ran as fast as she could but instead of looking up as she should have she was looking at the ground making sure she wouldn't trip over something. Then it happened, again.

"Oh! I am sooooo sorry!" She wailed as she picked herself up from the ground, scrambling to pick up her things.

"Allow me, m'lady," the man replied. His voice filled with warmth and kindness.

"Oh, I sooooo late! I am so sorry. I should have paid attention to where I was going!" She said not looking at the man in front of her.

"May I be of some trouble, m'lady but I fear that I maybe lost," he asked as he handed her satchel.

"I'd love to help but I'm..." She looked up at the man, her jaw dropped. "Not funny, Darien! Geeze, you jerk I'm going to be even more late because of you!" She said as she began to run off.

'Darien' grabbed her by her wrist. "M'lady, my name is not Darien and if you would help me then maybe you will allow me to escort you to your destination. I can explain to whom it is you are late that you were helping me."

"Darien, quit playing games," she scolded him. "Look if you can get me out of trouble with Miss H fine but stop horsing around!"

"Horsing around? I do not understand that term. What do you mean?" He asked, his face clearly showing his confusion.

"Did you hit your head somewhere?" She said as she grabbed Darien's head and pulled him down inspecting his head. "My gosh Darien where did you get this bump? Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" "Great, just great, mom is going to KILL me for this," she thought to herself.

"I am fine m'lady..."

"Stop calling me 'm'lady!' Darien you know my name, it's SERENA! S-E-R-E-N-A! I don't know which is worse, you calling me m'lady or calling me Meatball Head."

"Meatball Head?" Endymion said even more puzzled. "Now why on Earth would I want to call you a 'meatball head?'"

"Whatever, just call me Serena, ok. I don't have time for this!" She said as she waved a fist into the air.

"Um, yes," He said as he thought he'd humor the girl in front of him. "Serena. Such a lovely name for such a lovely lady."

"Ok," she said slowly. "That's it. I'm taking you home. Obviously that bump on the head knocked you silly. Well least you're not calling me Meatball Head," she said as she began to drag him down the street towards his apartment complex. "I'm so dead when I get to school!"

"Um, Darien," she started to ask as she held his hand, dragging him down Tokyo's busy streets.

"Serena, my name isn't Darien. It's Endymion."

"Ok, Darien, what ever you say Darien."

"Where are you taking me?"

She stopped and turned to look at him. "You're kidding right? Hmm, maybe I should take you to the hospital instead. Don't you know me? Or is this some kind of sick joke you're playing on me?"

"Now why on Earth would I be joking? My name is Prince Endymion of the Golden Kingdom. Serena, you must help me get to Queen Serenity. It's vital that I see her at once or the world will be destroyed!"

All of the color from Serena's face drained. "M...m...moon Kingdom? Queen... Serenity!" Her eyes went wide as she looked at him. "Come on, let's get to your apartment. You'll need to explain things to me there."

"Come on get in!" She said as she tugged on his arm. "It's perfectly safe. Geeze, you're acting as if you have never ridden in an elevator before!"

Endymion looked at the room in front of him. "Elevator?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, elevator. Get in now!"

Reluctantly Endymion complied.

"There see nothing to be afraid of. Geeze 'Endymion' you sure hit your head hard." She pressed the button to the seventh floor. Several seconds later the elevator lurched to a stop and the doors dinged open. Serena stepped out dragging Endymion behind her. "Come on, we're here. Maybe a shower and some sleep is what you need. You do have your keys with you right?"

Endymion shook his head. "Serena, I do not live here. I have been trying to tell you I am not 'Darien' nor am I from this place."

"Right. Well let's hope that you're like normal folks and stick a spare key some where around your door," she said as she felt around the door's casing. "Ah ha!" She pulled the spare key down and stuck it into the lock. "You're just another normal human after all Mr. Chiba."

Suddenly the door swung open startling Serena who jumped back. "Meatball Head! What are you doing?" Darien yelled in surprise.

"DARIEN? WHAT? But you're... and he's... but you... And I... him... you... ugh..."

She looked at Darien then at Endymion and back at Darien before passing out in a heap at Darien's feet.

**To be continued... **

_Hi folks. Thanks for taking the time to read Into The Vortex (formerly known as Tomorrow Is Now). Please read and review. It's only the simple knowledge that people are reading and either liking or disliking the story do we authors enjoy. If you have any suggestions please feel free to make them in a review._

_This is the 4th revision of Into The Vortex. Previous versions have been removed from FFN._


	2. Doppelgänger

**Into The Vortex**

by Mikazuki

Rated PG-13 - Adult situations, violence and language

**Copyright & disclaimer:**

As much as it pains me, I do not own Sailormoon nor its characters. SAILOR V, SAILOR MOON & all related material are © 1992 - 2000 NAOKO TAKEUCHI, KODANSHA LTD, TOEI ANIMATION, DiC ENTERTAINMENT, PIONEER ANIMATION & CLOVERWAY. SAILOR MOON, the SAILOR MOON characters & their respective names & likeness are trademarks of TOEI ANIMATION. All rights reserved.

This story was written by Mikazuki Naishinnou and is the property of Mikazuki Naishinnou. You may not distribute this story without permission. Published A Sailormoon Romance & Aria's Ink.

**Chapter Two: Doppelgänger**

"Serena!"

Both Darien and Endymion yelled as the scrambled to help the teenage girl who passed out. As their hands met electricity coursed through their bodies. They looked at each other; royal blue eyes meeting royal blue eyes.

"Oh my god," Darien said as his face paled as he looked at his mirror image for the first time. Both men wore a look of shock that neither could mask.

"My sentiment exactly," Endymion said as he looked at the man Serena mistook him for. "Let us get her inside," he said as he picked up the petite girl with ease. He brushed past Darien who was suspiciously looking at the man carrying Serena.

"Who are you?" Darien asked his doppelgänger. "_He must be from the Negaverse!"_ He muttered under his breath.

Endymion placed the sleeping beauty on the couch and turned to face Darien. His hand went to the hilt of his sword ready to draw at the first sign that the man, this Darien, was actually one of Beryl's minions.

Silence filled the air as the two men looked each other over, so alike yet so different. Serena moaned as she began to come out of her slumber. Darien and Endymion both rushed over to where the girl laid and glared at each other.

"Where am I?" Serena asked as her vision cleared. She blinked once then twice. She looked at Darien then at Endymion and then back at Darien. "Wow, what a nightmare. Two Dariens!"

"It's no dream, Meatball Head," Darien replied sarcastically. "Are you going to be sleeping the rest of the day or are you going to explain to me what's going on?"

"Sir, you should not speak ill to a lady. Do you have no manners?" Endymion scolded his double.

Shock then anger, crossed Darien's face but he quickly put up a mask, one only Endymion could see.

"_He is nothing like me yet he's familiar to me other then his appearance. Beryl's magic no doubt_," Endymion thought to himself.

"She's no lady. She's Serena. A clumsy, cry baby who will most like succeed in getting fat off all the junk food she eats."

Serena jumped off the couch and stomped over to where Darien stood.

"At least I'm not a cold-hearted jerk who goes around hurting people's feelings!" She hissed at him.

"At least I'm not likely to fall on my face while walking and chewing gum," he countered.

"Gee, how witty. Think that up by yourself, moron?" Serena yelled at him.

"Enough!" Endymion yelled much to the surprise of Darien and Serena. "Now tell me where am I?"

"You're in Tokyo, Japan and in my apartment," Darien replied. "_Don't think you can fool me, Negascum."_

"Am I on Earth or on the Moon?" Endymion asked as he looked out the apartment window behind Serena.

"Uh… You're on Earth. Why would you be on the moon? You don't look to be an astronaut. Endymion where are you from?" Serena asked. "_Why does he want to find Queen Serenity?_"

"As I told you. I am Prince Endymion of the Golden Kingdom," he said as he bowed.

"Golden Kingdom? I've never heard of a 'Golden Kingdom' before." Darien glared at the man. "I think you're lying."

Endymion glared at the man before turning his attention to Serena. There was something about Darien that made him uncomfortable. "Serena, I really must be going," he said to the petite blonde as he stared at his double. "I must find Queen Serenity."

"I'll go with you," She said as she rushed to his side. There was no way she was going to let him go if he was searching for Queen Serenity. It was her duty to protect the princess and if this man was looking for the princess' mother she simply had to protect him. She was a Senshi and it was her duty.

"Serena, can I talk to you in the kitchen please," Darien said as he grabbed her by the arm.

"Uh... sure," she reluctantly followed her contemporary into the kitchen. "Say you wouldn't have any chocolate do you?"

"No." Darien shut the door to the kitchen as Serena began to raid his 'fridge. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"I'm hungry," she whined. "I missed breakfast and besides Endymion is probably hungry to."

"For all we know you could have brought a Negaverse youma into my place!"

"What? No way! Endymion isn't a youma! He's too nice to be a youma."

"Serena look you need to get out of here. ALONE."

"Uh Darien, now why would... well... why would the Negaverse want to make a duplicate of you and name him Prince Endymion? It doesn't make sense. You're no prince that's for sure! Maybe a FROG prince…"

Darien shifted in place. "_Damn, that's right, she doesn't know I'm Tuxedo Mask. If I tell her she could very well blurt it out and tell everyone my secret identity,_" he said to himself. He looked at her contemplating what to tell her. "Who knows? Do I look like I'm a super hero or something?"

"You?" Serena began to giggle. "A super hero?" Her giggling turned into laughter. "That's rich. Darien a super hero. Let me guess, you're really Tuxedo Mask. Yea, and I'm Sailor Moon." She continued laughing and Darien joined in.

"Clumsy, stupid Serena, Sailor Moon? Now that IS funny."

Serena glared at him then her eyes went wide. "_Did I just tell Darien the truth? Did I just tell Darien I'm Sailor Moon? Oh geeze, Luna is going to kill me!_"

Serena coughed, "Yea, I'm Sailor Moon and you're Tuxedo Mask. And I bet you're also the Prince of Japan. At any rate," she said trying to change the subject," I don't think he's a Negaverse agent. He doesn't feel evil."

"And what would you know about evil? Don't be naïve, Serena. He could very well be from the Negaverse. Don't be stupid!"

"Stupid? Stupid? Look, Mr. Darien Chiba, I'm not stupid," she spat out. "Sure I don't get the best grades but that doesn't make me stupid!" She turned on her heel and went back into the living room. "Come on Endymion. I'll take you to Raye's maybe she can help figure out what's going on."

Darien hurried out of the kitchen. "Wait, Serena. It could be dangerous."

"Dangerous? No, Darien what's more dangerous is for me staying here and killing you for insulting me. I'm not your punching bag, Darien and I won't stay where I'm not welcomed."

Darien stepped in front of Serena and Endymion.

"Sir, I kindly ask that you step away from us if you know what is best. I trust Serena's judgment. I have no reason why I shouldn't, but you sir, I do not trust. Now move or I will move you myself," he said as he once again reached for his sword.

Darien eyed him and the sword. "Damn, Serena can get hurt if I try to stop them. Klutz or not she is still an innocent by-stander." The two men glared at each other. "Fine, but I'm coming with you."

Serena smiled, "Um, Endymion we have a small problem though," she said as she pointed to his armor. "I don't know why I didn't see it before but you look like you stepped out of a fairy tale and I think you could get arrested for carrying that sword." She tilted her head and looked over at Darien. "Um, Darien, can he borrow some of your clothes?" she asked with a sweet smiled at him.

Darien glared at her. She wanted him to loan the Negascum his clothes. He shuddered. "Fine. Come on, Endymion. I'll give you something to wear." He said as he retreated into his bedroom with Endymion following.

A short time later both men came out of the bedroom.

"Oh my god," Serena said as her jaw dropped open. "You two could pass for twins! Now you're Darien," she said to man with a scowl on his face. "And you're Endymion," she said as she pointed to the other man wearing a similar scowl on his face. The two men glared at each other then looked at Serena.

"What? Did I get that wrong?"

"No, Meatball Brain you got it right. Come on, maybe Raye can figure this out."

"So let me get this straight," Raye said as she flipped a strand of hair from her face. "You're hurrying to school and you bump into Darien only its not Darien but his identical twin brother. And this twin isn't he twin but a possible agent from the Negaverse?"

"Kind of..."

"Uh huh, and I'm the Empress of Japan."

"Raye, I'm telling the truth!" The blonde wailed.

"So where are they?" The Shinto priestess narrowed her eyes.

"Outside. But Raye, Endymion says he's from the Golden Kingdom and needs to see Queen Serenity!"

Raye's eyes went wide in shock. "Queen Serenity? Are you sure? But she's dead!"

Serena nodded her head. "I know."

"You didn't tell them we are Sailor Senshi did you?"

The blonde shook her head. "No. All I said, to both Darien and Endymion, was maybe you could help. After all you are a Shinto Priestess and have visions. Can you figure it out?"

"I don't know. The Sacred Fire usually only shows me the present or the future rarely the past and even then I can't just snap my fingers and get results... What about Amy? Do you think she could use her Mercury computer?"

Serena shook her head again, "No, Amy is in school. I only skipped because of Endymion and when mom finds out I'm dead! Hey come to think of it why aren't YOU in school?"

"Teacher-parent conference. No classes."

"Ahhh. Well what do you think?"

"Fine, I'll give it a try but first I want to see Darien's twin. Is he as cute as Darien?"

"Better. He's actually nice to me!" Serena smiled widely.

"That'd change once he sees your klutz side," Raye said as she stuck her tongue at Serena.

"Hey! Be nice!" Serena said as she stuck her tongue back at the raven-haired beauty. The two engaged in a full-scale tongue war much to the annoyance of Darien who walked into the room with Endymion.

"Are you two done yet? Or are you going to kiss?" He asked in a hostile tone.

Both girls jumped back from each. "Ewww, don't be such a perv, Darien!" Raye yelled at him. "Do you want my help or not?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Actually, no. I'm only doing this because Serena asked and frankly I'm curious myself on your doppelgänger." She smiled sweetly to him.

"Doppelgänger?" Serena asked.

"Geeze, don't they teach you anything in school?" Darien asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Shut up. Jerk."

"Meatball Brains."

"Stop this childish behavior at once!" Endymion barked at the two as he entered the room. "Milady, Serena tells me you can possibly be of help. Can you tell me how I got here? And exactly where or when am I?" He asked as he kissed her hand.

Serena's face grew red with jealousy while Raye's blushed with embarrassment. Darien continued to glare at him.

"Um... uh... I'll try," she stammered. "But like I was telling Serena, the Sacred Fire isn't like a TV where you can turn it on and get the right channel."

"TV?" Endymion asked, confused again. "What is a TV?"

"Uh... never mind. Suffice it to say that the Sacred Fire might not tell me anything but I'm willing to try." She motioned for Endymion and Darien to the door. "Would you two please excuse us for a minute. I need to talk to Serena about something else... privately."

"As you wish, milady," Endymion said as he bowed to her then exited the room with Darien in tow.

"Oh he IS cuter then Darien but I think it's his manners that make him more appealing. Otherwise, I think they look exactly the same."

"I found him first, Pyro," Serena said annoyed that her friend would try to put the moves on this Prince Endymion.

"Oh alright. I'm happy with Chad anyways so it doesn't matter." Raye gave her friend a smug smile. "At any rate, see if you can contact Amy. What time does your school have lunch period?"

Serena checked her watch. "Actually, it's lunch time now," she said as her stomach responded to the knowledge that it was lunch. "Knowing Amy she's in the library. I'll contact her while you go get ready."

Raye nodded her head. "Don't take to long, 'k."

Serena nodded and watched Raye exit the room. She then opened her school bag and pulled out her communicator pad and pressed the Mercury symbol. "Come on Amy, pick up..."

"Serena? Where are you? You should be in school right now," Amy said as she whispered into the communicator.

"I'm at Raye's. Look I need you here as soon as possible. There's a possible youma with us impersonating Darien."

"Did you hit your head Serena? Did you say a youma is impersonating Darien?"

Serena shook her head. "That's the thing, we don't know. He claims to be Prince Endymion of the Golden Kingdom and get this! He is searching for Queen Serenity!"

Amy's face became serious, "I'm on my way. Want me to get the other girls in case this impersonator is a youma?"

"Good idea. Better safe then hungry."

"Uh, Serena, you're spending too much time with Mina." Amy said as she sweat dropped.

"Huh? Why?"

"Never mind. See you in a few," Amy said as she cut the communication off.

"Sacred Fire, hear my prayer. Help me see what cannot be seen. Clear my vision so that I may see what is unseen." Raye sat in front of the Sacred Fire and began to chant in a soft even voice. Sweat beaded on her face as she concentrated on the fire in front of her.

The men sat behind her waiting for an answer.

"Well?" Darien asked impatiently.

"Shhh," Endymion leaned over to Darien. "She is a Priestess and needs her concentration. The Priests of my kingdom would sit by the fires for hours on end before a vision would be revealed to them."

Darien rolled his eyes. "Hours are something we don't have."

Raye's head snapped back and her concentration lost. "Well, Darien, it's going to take even longer if you keep yapping. Look, why don't you go outside with Serena while I do this. Endymion, why don't you get Chad or grandpa to fix you some lunch. I'm sure you're hungry and I know Serena is."

"Thank-you, m'lady. Come to think of it I am rather famished." His warm smile made Raye blush once again.

"Too bad Darien isn't like this. He's so cold compared to Endymion." Raye thought. "If only Darien was more like him..." Raye turned her thoughts back to the fire and began chanting once again.

"So she kicked you two out huh," Serena said in between bites of a sandwich. "Here Endymion, have one. Raye's grandfather made them and they're really good."

"Thank-you, Serena," he replied as he took a sandwich.

"What about me, Meatball Head?" Darien asked.

"What about you? If you're hungry go home and cook." She took another bite of the sandwich. After she finished it she wiped her mouth. "So Endymion, tell us more about yourself." Cutting Darien off before he could make a nasty comment.

Endymion put his sandwich down and wiped his mouth. "Well, as I have said before, I am from the Golden Kingdom on Earth. I am the only child to King Endymion VI and Queen Gaia."

"So who is this Queen Serenity?" Darien asked.

"She is the goddess of the moon and our only hope."

"What do you mean? Oh here comes Amy!" Serena said as she waved Amy over.

"Serena, here's your homework you missed." Amy said as she handed the blonde the schoolwork she missed that morning. She eyed Endymion and Darien. "Say Darien, I didn't know you had a twin brother."

"I don't."

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Prince Endymion of the Golden Kingdom," he said as he stood and kissed Amy's hand.

The petite girl blushed. "A prince? Wow." She pretended not to have been filled in by Serena. She blushed even more as she noticed Serena's look of anger.

"I was telling your friends a little about myself. Now that you're here I'll continue." He smiled warmly to the shy girl. "Right now, Earth, my Earth, is under attack by a woman named Beryl. She plans on taking over the world and reign as Queen. My generals are waiting for me to return from the Moon with Queen Serenity. I hope to align our world with hers in order to defeat Beryl."

"Beryl? You mean she isn't a queen?" Amy asked.

Endymion shook his head. "No, is she queen here? There are many rumors surrounding her but the most popular rumor has it that she was a simple peasant who made a deal with a creature called Metallia after begin rejected by a man she was in love with. She wanted to punish the man and everyone else for her humiliation. There are other rumors about her but in all of them she made a deal with the demon."

"Wow! Well here in our world there are women called Sailor Senshi who are fighting a Queen Beryl and her demons called Youma." Amy replied. "Queen Serenity... I take it she is the queen of the moon?"

He nodded. "Yes, she has a daughter named after her as well..."

"Princess Serenity?" Amy gave Serena a look that told her that this man was not to be trusted, at least not yet. He knew more about Queen and Princess Serenity then they did. Maybe he knew where to find the missing princess.

"Have you ever met them?" Amy asked.

"Why all these questions Amy?" Darien asked.

"Oh, just curious that's all. After all, we hear about the famous Sailor Senshi daily and here's a man, a prince no less, who may know them!"

"Alas, I do not know them. I have never met them before. I was to meet them last night near my castle. They were to take me to Queen Serenity."

"So you don't know what Princess Serenity looks like then?" Darien asked.

"Why do you want to know that Darien?" Serena asked.

"My own curiosity. It's not every day a man who looks exactly like you walks into your life with a klutz, who is a thorn in my side."

She glared at him. "So tell us more."

"Well my generals had set up a meeting with the Senshi... You said there were Senshi here? Can I met them?"

The girls shook their head. "I don't know if that's possible considering that they only show up when there is trouble," Serena said.

Endymion sighed.

"I'm sorry Endy," Serena said blushing immediately as she realized she called him by a pet name. "I'm sorry I shouldn't call you that," she said as she continued to blush.

He smiled warmly. "That is alright Serena, I like it."

The warm smile was something Serena had never seen Darien do and she liked how it looked on Endymion's face. So very much like Darien yet nothing like him and it confused the girl. She blushed again. At that moment Raye walked in.

"Anything?" Darien demanded.

The priestess shook her head. "Nothing. But I can tell you that he," she said as she pointed to Endymion, "is not evil."

"Damn, what time is it?" Darien asked as he looked around for a clock. "I have to get to work."

"Uh, it's a little after one." Amy said as she looked at her watch.

"Damn, I'm late. I've got to go. Endymion, I hope you go back to where ever you come from. I can't say it's been nice to meet you because it hasn't." Darien said as he stood up to leave. "You can keep the clothes."

"Uh, Darien. Can he stay with you? After all where else can he stay? Plus his armor and sword are at your place." Serena said.

"No. No way in hell."

"Please?" She begged.

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"With sugar on top?" She said as she batted her eyes and gave her best puppy-dog look.

Darien rolled his eyes as he sighed. "One night. Do you still have the key to my place?"

"Key? She has your key?" Raye replied in shock. "Exactly what's going on between you two?"

"Nothing! Really! I'll explain later, Raye." Serena said as she turned to face Darien.

"Yes, I still have it. Thank-you Darien," Serena said as she jumped up and kissed Darien on the cheek. Darien stepped back in shock while Raye glared at her. She realized what she had done and blushed. "Why did I kiss Darien?"

"Whatever, Meatball Head," Darien said as he left. "What was that about? He asked himself as he walked out of the room. When Serena kissed him, he felt an electric shock. He didn't know if he liked it or was repulsed by it.

"Girls can I talk to you alone for a few minutes," Amy asked.

Serena and Raye nodded and followed Amy out of the room.

"The only way I will be able to determine if he is a youma or not is to use the Mercury computer. Do you two think it'd be a good idea to reveal our selves to him as Senshi? Or wait until there is an emergency?"

"What if I'm wrong and he is a youma or worse one of her generals?" Raye asked.

Serena shook her head. "I don't think let alone feel that he is evil. There is something familiar about him but I don't know what."

"Familiar? Since when did you and Darien hookup?" Raye asked as she glared at Serena.

"Eww! As if Raye!"

"Come on you two. Stop arguing, we have better things to do. Well, what if I hide out side in the trees and you two get him outside. I can scan him from a distance."

"Now there's a plan." Raye said.

Amy nodded as she fished the Mercury Computer from her sub-space pocket. Like her transformational pen, she could access the computer while in civilian form much like Serena could access her Lunar Pen. Amy then hid herself behind some bushes to scan the prince.

"Endymion," Serena called out to him. "Can you please come here?" She looked at Raye, "I hope this works."

"Yes, m'lady," the tall handsome man said as he came outside.

"Would you like a tour of Tokyo?" Raye asked.

"I would like that."

"Great! Let me go change clothes and Serena and I can take you around." She said as she hurried off leaving Serena "alone" with Endymion.

"So Endy... you've never met Princess Serenity, huh?"

"No, I am sorry. Why do you ask?"

"Uh, well... uh... rumor has it the Senshi are looking for her too."

"Tell me Serena do you know any other 'rumors' surrounding these warriors? And why would the Senshi be looking for her?"

"Uh... a few..." Serena saw Amy returning. "Amy! There you are. Anything?"

"Serena, I need to talk to you alone?" Amy said as she grabbed Serena by the elbow. "It's about school."

"Yea, ok. Sorry about this Endy," Serena said as she followed Amy leaving a confused prince behind.

"Serena," Amy said as soon as they were out of hearing distance.

"Endymion and Darien share the same soul."

**To be continued...**


	3. Dreams In Crystal

**Into The Vortex**

by Mikazuki

Rated PG-13 - Adult situations, violence and language

**Copyright & disclaimer:**

As much as it pains me, I do not own Sailormoon nor its characters. SAILOR V, SAILOR MOON & all related material are © 1992 - 2000 NAOKO TAKEUCHI, KODANSHA LTD, TOEI ANIMATION, DiC ENTERTAINMENT, PIONEER ANIMATION & CLOVERWAY. SAILOR MOON, the SAILOR MOON characters & their respective names & likeness are trademarks of TOEI ANIMATION. All rights reserved.

This story was written by Mikazuki Naishinnou and is the property of Mikazuki Naishinnou. You may not distribute this story without permission. Published A Sailormoon Romance & Aria's Ink.

**Chapter Three: Dreams In Crystal**

"How is this possible?" Lita said as she and Mina walked up to the girls.

"About time you two got here."

"Hey I had home ec," Lita replied to Serena.

"Sorry, I was in the middle of a test," Mina said.

"So how it is possible for Darien and this Endymion to share the same soul?" Lita asked again.

"Is he cute?" Mina asked as she looked around for the mystery man.

"Very," Serena said with hearts in her eyes.

"Is he single?" Mina asked with hearts in her eyes.

Amy coughed, "As I was saying. They share the same soul."

"So how is that possible?"

"Well since Prince Endymion is looking for help from Queen Serenity..."

"What? But she's dead!" Mina and Lita exclaimed at the same time.

"Let me finish," Amy said. "And Beryl isn't Queen Beryl yet then it must mean Endymion is from the past, specifically the Silver Millennium past. He also made mention of Princess Serenity."

Lita and Mina's eyes went wide as saucers and looked at Amy with disbelief.

"Darien is Prince Endymion reborn?" Lita said still in shock.

"Yes."

"No way! I refuse to believe that. Just because they look alike doesn't mean they're the same person!" Serena cried out.

"Serena? What do you mean?" Endymion said as he walked up to her and the girls.

"Oh my god," Mina and Lita said in unison.

"He looks like my old boyfriend," Lita said.

Mina elbowed her. "No, you goose, he looks like Darien!"

Serena walked up to Endymion and took him by his elbow. "Come on, let me give you that tour." She said as she glared at the girls who remained behind, dumb struck. They watched the two leave.

"So tell me about yourself?" Serena said as they walked down the steps of the Cherry Hill Shrine.

"Well," Endymion began. "There's not really that much to tell. What I've told you already sums up my life. Tell me more about your life Serena and this wonderful world of yours." He said as he looked down at the petite blonde.

"Well, that was the Cherry Hill Shrine. It's a Shinto shrine and is taken care of by Raye's grandfather and by Raye. Um... I know how about it I take you to the Crown Arcade!"

"Arcade?"

"A place to play games."

"Oh. Sounds interesting. So Serena, tell me about yourself."

"Uh ok..." She said hesitantly. "Well, I'm 14-years-old..."

"Are you betrothed?"

"Betrothed? What's that?" She asked confused.

"Have your parents arranged a partner for marriage?"

"MARRIAGE? I'M TOO YOUNG FOR THAT!" She screamed. "I mean, I know I'd like to get married someday but I'm much too young for that."

"I see. The reason why I asked is that women in my land are married by age 16. Their parents arrange the marriage at birth. Have your parents done that?"

She shook her head. "No, here women are allowed to choose who they want to marry."

He nodded his head. "For love then."

She nodded. "Yes, for love. I don't know how anyone can marry someone they don't love. What about you are you be... betrothed?"

He shook his head. "I was once, it was an arranged marriage and I never met her. She was killed by Beryl."

"I'm so sorry," Serena said with genuine sympathy. "That must suck."

"Suck?" He laughed. "I'm sorry Serena but your words are simply entertaining. Suck." He said as he laughed. "So what do women your age do then?"

"We go to school. We play games. We hang out. We go guy hunting and we go SHOPPING!"

"Such an unusual life you have Serena," he said as he laughed.

"Darien," said a tall shapely redhead. "Here are the reports for Mr. Hitoshi," she handed Darien the reports.

"Thanks Peg," he said with a smile.

"So when are you going to ask me out, Darien? Here I am wearing these cute little outfits just for you and you haven't even looked me," She asked as she pouted.

"I've looked at you Peg."

"No, I mean REALLY look at me," she said as she bent over flashing her ample breast.

"Sorry Peg, I like you but not that way. There is someone waiting for me. Excuse me, I have to take these to Mr. Hitoshi."

"Find the Imperium Silver Crystal," a voice whispered to him. "Find the Imperium Silver Crystal."

"Did you say something Peg," Darien said as he turned around to see that Peg was gone. "Must be my imagination."

"Find the Imperium Silver Crystal," a voice whispered to him. "Find the Imperium Silver Crystal."

Darien looked around the hallway that he was standing in. No one was in the hallway and for some reason the air in his surroundings felt different. Thicker, heavier, something wasn't right. The lights in the hallway flickered and what appeared to be fog began to permeate the hallway.

"Who is there?" He demanded.

"Find the Imperium Silver Crystal," the voice whispered as the silhouette of a woman in a long flowing white dress emerged in the "fog."

"Who are you?" He demanded of the silhouette.

"I am who I was my love," the silhouette replied. "Find the Imperium Silver Crystal and you will release me from my prison!"

"But where can I find the Imperium Silver Crystal?" He asked as he reached out to the retreating silhouette.

"Find the Imperium Silver Crystal!" She said as she and the fog disappeared.

"Wait!" He said to the apparition disappeared. "How am I to find it? And who are you?"

The doors to the Crown Arcade chimed opened while Endymion stood outside the doors with Serena tugging on his shirt.

"Amazing!" He said as he stood in awe of self-opening doors. "Doors that magically open on their own."

"No silly, it's not magic," Serena said as she smiled at the prince. "It's electricity!"

"Electricity? What is that?"

"It's science and I'm terrible at science. Next time you see Amy, ask her." Serena said as she dragged Endymion into the arcade.

The lights and noises of the games filled the arcade. Endymion stood in awe of it all not really sure if this was a good idea or not. While he was a warrior there were even things warriors feared doing. Being in a place completely foreign of everything he knew or could imagine was one of them. At that moment he wished he were battling a dozen youma then to be in a room filled with such noise.

"Endy, there is a guy that works here he's my friend and his name is Andrew. He's really good friends with Darien so when he sees you he's gonna mistake you for him. Just go along with it. Ok? If he asks you how you are say fine. Pretty much say fine to anything he asks and if he starts asking for stuff only Darien knows then fake it. Ok?"

"I don't think that would be a wise course Serena. Your friend is bound to know I am not Darien. How about if I pretend to be a relative?"

Serena nodded. "Sounds like a plan! Come on there is a Sailor V game I want you to try!" She said as she dragged him by the hand to the video game.

The area was dark and evil, a place where no mortal would dare to be. It was cold, terribly cold that no mere human would be able to tolerate. It was a cold that came not only from the harsh weather outside but also from the evil that permeated the surrounding.

"The Diamond Monarchy's unrevealed treasure... the Silver Crystal... it might be the legendary Imperium Silver Crystal," the woman said as she stroked the orb in front of her, seeing the world above her. "You, Jadeite will retrieve it for me."

"No! I will retrieve it for you my Queen," a man with long wavy hair said as he materialized into the throne room.

"Nephrite! Don't interfere with my mission!" Yelled the other man. His hair was tied back into a simple ponytail. "Finding the Crystal is my task!"

Nephrite paid no attention to his rival. "My Queen," the other man said as he walked towards the woman sitting on an obsidian throne. "The Earth is my domain! I will deal with this matter now. Allow me my Queen to retrieve the Crystal for you."

"No, my Queen! Allow me! Nephrite has failed all of his missions, this one will be no exception!"

The woman looked at the two men in front of her, amused by their arguments. "Nephrite," she said as she looked at him. Her cold red eyes filled with an evil glee. "If the Diamond Monarchy's legendary gemstone is the Imperium Silver Crystal I will be most pleased." She smiled at him, it like her throne room was cold and hard. "With the power of the Crystal, we will then be able to resurrect our great leader, Queen Metallia! And then we will be able to take over this pathetic world and then the universe!" She laughed which sent chills down the spines of her subjects.

"My Queen! No! Do not send him!" Jadeite yelled.

"Silence!" She screamed at him. "Do you dare question my orders, Jadeite?"

"No my Queen," he said as he bowed to her.

"Nephrite, how will you proceed?" She asked her most favorite of the four generals.

"I have my methods that do not need to concern you," he said as he disappeared from the throne room.

He stepped forward. "How can you allow him to speak to you in that fashion? He has made too many mistakes as it is! Why do you allow him to live?"

"Silence! I do not have to explain myself to you, Jadeite. Nephrite knows he cannot continue to fail me. He is desperate and thus it may push him to accomplish his mission correctly for once. Now leave me!"

Jadeite bowed to the woman on the cold black throne before teleporting out.

"Why does Queen Beryl allow Nephrite to fail and not allow me to show her my potential?" Jadeite said as he teleported to another part of the underground lair. The sound of a piano playing a slow, sad song permeated the air.

"Patience, Jadeite," a man with long flowing blonde hair said as he continued to play the piano. "I have told you many times that you need to learn patience. Let Nephrite retrieve the Crystal from the Diamond Monarchy. We will then take it from him and be rid of ourselves of him once and for all."

"But what if he fails? Then what?" He said as slammed his fist onto the piano much to the annoyance of his mentor.

"Then he loses the favor of the Queen. One way or another Nephrite will die," he said as the tempo of the song picked up.

"Hey Serena!" Molly said as she ran up to her friend. "Hi Darien!" She looked at Serena then at Darien. "When did you two become such good friends?"

"This isn't Darien, Molly." Serena said as she smiled at the redhead. "This is Endymion. He's Darien's cousin from America."

"Oh hi! I'm Molly. I'm Serena's friend."

"Charmed," he said as he took her hand and kissed the back of it.

Molly blushed a beet red color. "Oh you're definitely not Darien!" She said as she giggled. "Did you hear the news?"

Serena shook her head. "No. What news?"

Molly squealed with delight. "Oh, it's simply the best! The Crowned Princess of the Diamond Monarchy is visiting Japan! Right now she's touring Tokyo before she meets up with the Emperor and Empress!"

"Uh huh, and?" She replied not impressed with the news.

"And, Melvin says that their country is the number one producer of diamonds in the world! There's going to be a banquet in her honor at the Diamond Embassy and she will reveal to the world the legendary Silver Crystal!"

Endymion reached out and grabbed Molly by the arm. "Did you say, Silver Crystal? Is it the Imperium Silver Crystal?"

Molly was stunned. "Uh, I don't know. All I know is that mama called it the Silver Crystal and it's supposed to be worth a fortune! Princess Selena will be revealing it tonight and I get to go with my mom to the banquet!"

Serena's jaw dropped. Could it be? She wondered to herself. That Princess Selena is actually the Moon Princess reborn? "Oh! I want to go!" Serena said as she jumped up from her stool.

"Sorry Serena, it's by invitation only. Mom and I get to go only because we own a jewelry store. At any rate, I gotta go get ready! The banquet is only in a couple of hours. Bye!" Molly ran out of the arcade.

"Serena, we simply must see this Princes Selena. If her crystal is the Imperium Silver Crystal maybe she can help me get back to my kingdom and stop Beryl before she takes over the world. Maybe she's the Moon Princess the Senshi have been looking for," Endymion said as he grabbed her wrist and began to drag her out of the arcade.

"Hey! Wait! Don't be so rushed. It's by invitation only. Let's go back to Raye's and come up with some kind of plan. Ok?"

A frustrated Endymion looked down at the petite blonde. _"She's so beautiful. It's a shame that we're from different worlds."_ He smiled. "You're right, Serena. Let's go. I've got to come up with some kind of plan to find out if she's the Moon Princess."

"The Princess?" Mina said as they sat outside of the shrine. Artemis and Luna had joined them and sat at her feet but didn't speak in the presence of Endymion.

"I wonder if this princess is the same princess the Senshi are looking for," Amy said.

"She could be and her crystal maybe the Imperium Silver Crystal. My only hope," Endymion replied. "The question is how will I be able to get to her."

"No Endy, the question is how will WE be able to get to her. After all, we're going to help you."

The raven hair man shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that. After all, if Beryl is in this place too then it will be too dangerous for you girls to get involved. You're simply, normal human beings. I've fought against magical creatures before, never against Beryl's youma, but magical creatures nevertheless. I was trained for this, you weren't." He said as he stood and began to walk away. "Look, what ever happens I want you to know that I appreciate your help and your kindness. I won't be any more trouble," he said as he kissed her hand before running off.

Serena stood and ran after him. "No! Wait!" He stopped and turned to face her. "Look, we maybe normal girls but this is our world. We can help you. There's lots of security around her and it's gonna be hard for you to get in! Please let us help!" She looked up into his face, her eyes pleaded with him.

He looked down at her, the urge to kiss her overcame him._ "She's so very beautiful and she has a kind aura around her. If only there were more time..."_ He shook his head. "No. I will do this on my own," he said as he ran from the shrine's grounds and from her.

"Oh Luna! He's going to get into trouble!" She cried out to her the black cat. "I don't think this Princess Selena is the Moon Princess. I'm sure of it!"

"Serena, the girls have filled Artemis and I in and we think you're allowing yourself to get carried away by your emotions. I remember that contact between the Moon Kingdom and Earth was forbidden in those times because of Beryl. If I remember correctly, Endymion was the Prince of Earth and fell in love with Serenity."

Artemis nodded his head. "And if this Endymion hasn't met Serenity yet, it means that you all have to be careful and not influence him. If he is the Endymion of the past then he needs to be sent back, somehow. We cannot change the past no matter how much we want too."

"Well, with all that security we won't even be able to get into the banquet!" Serena said as she sat down on the steps.

"We know that already, Meatball Head!" Raye said as she balled up her fist and yelled at the blonde. "It's our job to protect the princess and find a way to get to her."

"Raye, you don't have to be so mean!" Mina yelled at the other girl.

"Look, let's just be in that area tonight in case of trouble with Beryl's minions," Lita said as Serena began to wail. "If this Selena is our princess then we can simply transform into the Senshi and get to her. If she's not, well, we'll keep looking for Princess Serenity one way or another."

"Good idea, Lita!" Amy said. "And Serena, you still have the Luna Pen right?"

The blond wiped the tears from her face as she nodded. "Yea, I still have it. Why?"

"Well, you can use it to transform yourself into someone important and get in. If Selena is Princess Serenity you can then reveal yourself to her as Sailor Moon and then contact us on the communication pads."

"Oh yea! Why didn't I think of that!" Serena said as she laughed and put a hand behind her head and scratched it.

The girls' faces faltered when Serena said that and they all began to laugh.

"Alright! Let's meet up tonight then. Serena, you better get home first or your mom is going to kill you!" Amy said.

"Oh my gosh! That's right! I missed school today. Mom and dad are going to have a fit! Hopefully I won't get grounded! See ya tonight!" Serena said as she ran off towards her home.

"She'll never change," Raye said to the others. "So we better plan this better..."

"Serena, you need to get a better sense of duty," Luna said as she ran next to the girl.

"Yea, yea, yea." Serena stood in front of the door. "Mom is going to kill me! I just know it!" She opened the door and walked into the house. "I'm home!"

"Welcome home!" Kenji said as he continued to comb his hair.

"Hi dad! Why are you all dressed up?" Serena said as she shut the door. "_So far so good_."

"Your mother and I are going out tonight. Sammy is staying with friends," he replied as he looked at himself in the hallway mirror.

"Out? Where?" Serena asked.

"Oh hi, honey!" Ikkuko said as she came downstairs dressed in an elegant black dress. He long hair was swept up and pinned with several small clips with butterflies. Ringlets framed her face and she wore a long gold chain that was so thin it looked as it were made of a gold spider's thread. On the chain was an opal in the shape of butterfly. She looked elegant and beautiful.

"Wow mom! You look great!" Serena said as she rarely saw her mother so dressed up. "So where are you guys going?"

"Well dear, your father was invited to the Diamond Monarchy Embassy as part of his job and can take a guest. So I'm going to! Isn't that exciting?" She said, her voice full of excitement.

"Can I come! Please! Can I?" Serena begged. "No fair! I want to go too!"

"Sorry, Serena," Kenji replied. "I'm going as a magazine reporter. It's my job assignment. Luckily I can take your mother with me but I can't take you. Sorry, dear," he said as he kissed his daughter on the forehead. "Maybe next time."

"See you later dear," Ikkuko said as she walked over to her daughter. "Be good ok. I left dinner for you in the over, you just need to heat it up." She said as she and Kenji walked out the door.

Serena watched as her parents left. "Not fair! Why can everyone else go but me?"

"Well if you remember Serena, the Senshi can't go in either but we'll be there ourselves."

"Oh yea! I forgot!" Serena said. "Well at least I'm not in trouble for missing school today."

"Come on! Let's get to the Embassy," Luna said. "Transform yourself into someone important!"

"Moon Power! Turn me into an important person to get into this party!" She said as she raised the Luna Pen. Ribbons of light surrounded Serena. When lights faded away, Serena stood in the middle of the hallway dressed in a long silvery white gown. Her long hair was still in the customary style. A small white gold tiara studded with diamonds and pearls rest gently on her head. "Well? How do I look?"

"Very much like a princess. Let's just hope you don't klutz out!" Luna said as she jumped off the hallway table.

Tuxedo Mask stood at the gates of a large building. He could see the outline it wondered was it a castle? Where was he?

"The Crystal!" A voice whispered to him. The fog surrounded him but he began to run towards the voice.

He looked up at a balcony partially hidden by the fog and could see her outline. Silver sparkles of light surrounded the hidden woman. He could see her hairstyle, a unique one he had seen before yet could not place. Her face was once again hidden by the mists. "You! I know you! Who are you? What do you want from me?"

"The Imperium Silver Crystal. Please find it!"

"What is that? Where can I find it?"

"Find it for me," she said as she disappeared into the moonlight and the fog. "Find it and you will find me! Please my love! There isn't much time left!"

The wind blew his curtains and the window slammed shut. Darien sat up from his sofa. "Was it just a dream?" He said as he grabbed the clock from the side table. "Eight o'clock. It's early. Damn, I shouldn't have taken that nap," he said as he stretched. It had been a long weird day since his double showed up on his doorstep along with Serena.

To be continued...

As you may have noticed for this last chapter, I tried to incorporate the episode "Worth A Princess' Ransom" (English dub title) & "Romance Under The Moon! Usagi's First Kiss!" (Japanese title) and I mixed in a bit of the live action series. Yes I broke "the rule" about mixing the different series but I think it made this chapter pretty decent and true. This chapter was originally written and published before the live action series aired in 2003-2004 but I decided to rewrite it a bit so it mirrors a little more of the PGSM series.

Also note that in the original Japanese anime version Princess Selena was named Diaya and in the DiC version she named Princess Diamond. Well if DiC can change the name so can I:)

I know that Mina and Lita do not show up in the SM series until a few episodes after that one (Jupiter shows up like three episodes later and Venus about eight episodes after Jupiter) so indulge me. ;) In my story the embassy banquet takes place after they show up.


	4. Youma In Princess' Clothing

**Into The Vortex**

by Mikazuki

Rated PG-13 - Adult situations, violence and language

**Copyright & disclaimer:**

As much as it pains me, I do not own Sailormoon nor its characters. SAILOR V, SAILOR MOON & all related material are © 1992 - 2000 NAOKO TAKEUCHI, KODANSHA LTD, TOEI ANIMATION, DiC ENTERTAINMENT, PIONEER ANIMATION & CLOVERWAY. SAILOR MOON, the SAILOR MOON characters & their respective names & likeness are trademarks of TOEI ANIMATION. All rights reserved.

This story was written by Mikazuki Naishinnou and is the property of Mikazuki Naishinnou. You may not distribute this story without permission. Published A Sailormoon Romance & Aria's Ink.

**Chapter Four: Youma In Princess' Clothing**

People had gathered outside the Embassy. Photographers snapped pictures of the rich and powerful as they walked through the gates. Hordes of other people stood commenting on those who past by.

"Wow! Look at her!" Several people gasped as Serena walked by them on the red carpet.

"She must be a princess!" Photographers began to snap her picture.

"This way! This way!" They called out to her.

_"This is so great!"_ She thought to herself as they continued to take her picture. She continued to walk down the red carpet and past Amy and Raye.

"Hi girls!" Serena said as she smiled and winked at the two standing in the crowd.

"Serena? Is that you?" Raye said, surprised.

"Yup! Isn't this great! Gotta go!" She said as she winked again to her friends and walked up to the gate.

"Excuse me Miss," said a tall muscular man. "May I see your invitation?"

Serena didn't even look at the man as she replied, "I am the Princess of the Golden Kingdom." She said, remembering that Endymion had said he was from the Golden Kingdom. She then walked through the gates as the man began to go over his list.

"Golden Kingdom? Golden Kingdom?" He said as he continued to look through his list, not noticing she had already gone inside.

"Well that was easy," she said to herself as she entered the Embassy.

"Wow!" She cried out in excitement. She looked into the grand ballroom and saw the many people dressed in various ball gowns and tuxedos. "A masquerade!" She said as she noticed that the men and women were in masks. "This is so like the movies!"

"Your mask, miss," a girl in a uniform said as she hand Serena a silver mask in the shape of a crescent moon.

Serena wandered around the outside of the dance floor looking at the people dancing. Music, laughter and chatter filled the air. Never in her life had Serena saw something so elegant and fun. She continued to watch the people waltz and sighed to herself. "So romantic!"

"Excuse me m'lady but may I have this dance?" A man said as he tapped her on her shoulder.

Serena spun around and faced the tall man. "Endy?" She cried out.

"Serena? Is that you?" He asked as he removed his mask.

_"He looks just like Tuxedo Mask!"_ She thought to herself. _"Wait a minute, if he looks just like Tuxedo Mask and Darien then Darien must be Tuxedo Mask!"_ Her mind flashed back to earlier that day in Darien's kitchen.

_"Who knows why? Do I look like I'm a super hero or something?" _

_"You?" Serena giggled. "A super hero?" Her giggling turned into laughter. "That's rich. Darien, a super hero. Let me guess, you're Tuxedo Mask. Yea, and I'm Sailor Moon." She continued laughing and Darien joined in. _

_"Clumsy Serena, Sailor Moon? Now that IS funny."_

_"Nah, couldn't be._ Wow! You look great Endy!" Serena said as she looked up into his blue eyes.

"And you look extremely beautiful, just like a princess," he said as he kissed her hand. "Would you do me the honor and dance with me?" He said as he bowed to her.

Serena smiled and curtseyed. "The honor would be mine," she said as she allowed him to take her to the dance floor.

He placed a hand on her petite waist and the other on her hand. Serena had never ballroom danced before but for some reason it felt so right being in his arms and dancing. It felt like a dream and she felt herself being swept away by the man who held her. The music carried the two away and they danced in their own world.

"Would you like to dance?" Said a tall man with long wavy brown hair to a young teenage girl standing alone and looking lonely.

The girl looked up and shook her head.

"It's ok, Molly. It's me," he said as he pulled off his mask.

"Maxfield!" She gasped as she allowed him to take her hand.

"Are you here alone?" He asked.

"No, I'm here with my mother but she seems to have disappeared in the crowd."

"A beautiful girl such as yourself shouldn't be hiding in the corner like a wall flower. You should be out on the floor dancing and having the time of your life," he said as he replaced his mask before he led her to the dance floor.

Serena noticed Molly dancing with the handsome man wearing a domino mask. "Oh, look! It's Molly! I wonder who she is dancing with!"

Endymion turned to see whom Serena was talking about and saw the couple. "Nephrite!" He gasped. "What is he doing here? I left him behind to protect my kingdom!"

Serena gasped at the mention of the Negaverse general's name. "Did you say... Nephrite?" She said as she pulled away from Endymion's embrace.

Endymion looked down at her noticing how pale the girl had become. "Yes, he's one of my generals; Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite and Kunzite. My four most trusted friends and protectors." He noticed that with the mention of each name Serena became paler. "What's wrong? What is it?"

"N..n...nothing. It's hot, I need some air. Please excuse me," she said as she pulled completely out of his grasp and headed outside to the balcony. Endymion was torn between going after Serena or go up to Nephrite and demand an explanation as to how did he get there, why he was there and how they could return home.

Endymion looked at Nephrite one more time before deciding that Serena needed him more. The night was young and he could always catch up with Nephrite again. He hurried after Serena but lost her among the people.

Serena hurried to a balcony and noticed that no one was there. She reached into the small bag she had with her and pulled out her communicator pad and tapped it.

"We have a problem," she said into the communicator.

"What's wrong? Is it the Negaverse?" Raye said as her face came onto the small screen.

"Nephrite is here!" Serena said as she looked over her shoulder to make sure she was alone.

"What? Are you sure?" Lita said as her face and voice came over the comm.

Serena nodded. "Yes, and I found Endymion. He's here too and..." She hesitated, she was torn; she had to tell her friends and fellow Senshi that Endymion KNEW Nephrite because Beryl's generals were HIS generals. She would have to confess that they were right and she was wrong, Endymion was one of Beryl's minions and she was duped to believe that he was a good guy. _"Oh Endy! You can't be! It can't be true!"_

"He even recognized Nephrite. And there's more..." She sighed and looked up into the full moon. Endymion says that Nephrite is one of HIS general!"

She could hear each of them gasp as she revealed the information.

"Stay where you're at, don't transform. We're on our way!" Mina said. "Everyone else, transform!" Serena could hear the girls call out their henshin phrases and knew that in a few seconds her friends and fellow Senshi would be there to help her.

Serena reentered the ballroom to keep an eye on her best friend and Nephrite not knowing what the evil man would do to her friend.

Kenji Tsukino continued to take pictures of the ball and of the people. Serena spotted her father and her mother but continued to pretend she was a princess from a far off land. Each time her father would get close to her she would slip away.

"She looks like Serena," Kenji whispered to his wife.

Ikkuko turned to see whom the girl her husband referred to but only saw blonde hair. "Where dear?"

"Her," he said as he pointed to Serena's back.

"Dear, I think you need new glasses. She looks nothing like our Serena," Ikkuko said as she continued to watch the young girl. "That girls has an air of royalty to her. Go back to taking your pictures, darling."

Serena slipped away from her parents and backed into two women who were talking and drinking. One of the women turned drenching Serena with her drink.

"I am so sorry, miss!" The woman apologized to a horrified Serena.

"That's alright!" She replied to the woman with a warm smile. "It's just an accident. I'm sure it will come out with some cold water." She hurried to the ladies room to remove the stain forgetting all about Molly and Nephrite, for the moment.

Tuxedo Mask hid behind a large potted plant near an ornate pair of doors. Two men in tuxedos stood guarding the doors as he continued to watch them hoping that they would leave so he could find out if this Princess Selena was the princess from his dreams.

"If the treasure of the Diamond Monarchy is the Imperium Silver Crystal then maybe I will finally learn who that girl is," he whispered to himself.

Serena wandered the hallway looking for the bathroom. "Now where is it? I'm so lost!" She cried to herself.

Tuxedo Mask spotted Serena, who was once again wearing her mask, wandering the hallway and mumbled to himself. "That girl! She looks just like the girl from my dreams! Could it be her?" His mind flashed to his dream and there he saw his dream princess. Her long hair sparkled under the moonlight but he could not see her face, only her hairstyle and her dress. "I know I've seen that girl before," he said to himself as he watched her walk away.

Molly and Nephrite stood outside on an empty balcony admiring the full moon.

"It's so beautiful," Molly whispered. She couldn't believe that there she was alone with him. _"Maybe he'll kiss me."_ She hoped

"You are like the stars in the heaven," he whispered to her as he took her hand and pulled her close to him. "Look at me," he said as he noticed her blush and look away.

She looked up at him "Yes? _He's going to kiss me!_"

The wind picked up and blew his hair around him as his eyes glowed red with an evil light. A demon shadow exited his own and wrapped itself around the young girl. As his minion possessed the girl, he laughed.

"Foolish girl," he said as he watched her eyes glow with the same evil light. "Molly Osaka, you are now under my control and will do everything I tell you."

"Yes, my lord," she replied, her eyes continuing to glow with the evil light.

Serena stood by herself in the ballroom watching the people dance. The stain removed from her gown with the help of the Luna Pen. She sighed, as she felt quite alone not knowing where the Senshi or Endymion had gone. She even lost track of Molly and Nephrite. "I went to the trouble of dressing like a princess and for what? My prince charming turns out to be a Negaverse agent!"

"May I have this dance?" She heard a young man ask her. She recognized the voice and gasped as she looked up.

"Tuxedo Mask!" She said to herself as she accepted the dance. At least she could dance with someone not her enemy. _"No wait! He's Darien!"_

Tuxedo Mask pulled Serena out onto the floor and they began to dance. Emotions overwhelmed Serena as she danced with him. _"This feels so right! Just like with Endymion."_

_"They share the same soul,"_ Amy's voice echoed in Serena's mind. "_...the same soul._"

_"Are they really the same person? Are Darien, Endymion and Tuxedo Mask all the same person? But if Endymion is a Negaverse agent then Tuxedo Mask must be one too and if Tuxedo Mask is Darien then he must be Negaverse agent too! I'm so confused!"_

"Are you alright?" Tuxedo Mask asked the young girl in his arms. _"Who is she? Could she be the princess I'm searching for? Is she the one?"_

"I don't believe it!" She exclaimed to him as she looked up into his eyes. "It's really you isn't it, Tuxedo Mask?"

"Yes, how did you know?" He whispered to her as they continued to dance. The dance floor cleared for them as they danced to the waltz.

"You dance just like someone I know," she replied sadly.

Tuxedo Masked looked at the girl as a memory flashed into his mind. He was dancing, but not with the girl in his arms or was she? He could see himself and the girl who looked just the one in his arms dancing under the light of a full... a full Earth? Where was he? Was he on the moon?

Molly walked up to the ornate doors and to the guards.

"Stop!" One of the guards yelled at her. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"I am here to see the princess," the demon replied.

"Excuse me? Who are you?" The other asked as he looked at the other guard.

"Take me to the princess," Molly said. "She is expecting me," her eyes glowed red as the men fell under her spell.

"Yes, this way," they said as they opened the doors for the demon.

A young teenage girl sat in front of mirror looking at her reflection. She was anxious about the ball for it was the first time she was to present the family's most prized possession to the world.

"I can't do it!" She said to herself as she looked at her reflection. She wore a gold tiara in her short brown hair. Her glasses were made of gold as well but nevertheless she hated how she looked. "Maybe if Father will present it," she mumbled to herself as she continued to get ready.

The doors opened. "Your highness," said one of the two guards as he knocked and opened the door. "There is a young lady requesting to see you."

Selena looked at the guard through the mirror. "Oh? Send her in, please," she said as she stood from her chair.

The demon smiled at the princess as the door closed. _"This will be so easy"_ it thought to itself.

"How can I help you?" The princess asked as she smiled at the girl standing in front of her.

"You can give me the Crystal!" The demon said as it left Molly's body. Selena screamed but it was too late. The demon took possession of her body. Molly fell to the ground unconscious.

"Princess! Princess!" Guards yelled as they burst into the room.

The demon looked at the new guards as she picked up the box with the crystal and took off running. "Out of my way! This treasure is mine!"

The guard fell to the ground and a third man ran after her but stopped at the door. "Selena! Selena! Come back!" He yelled after her.

"Something has happened to the princess!" One of the two guards yelled.

"Has she gone insane?" The other shouted.

"Go after the princess," the older man commanded.

"Yes, your majesty," they said as the ran after the princess.

Klaxons went off in the embassy. Serena and Tuxedo Mask stood in the middle of the dance floor wondering what was happening.

Endymion stood on the balcony wondering the same. Something was very wrong for he had never in his life heard anything so horrible, not even Beryl's youma made such a horrible noise.

The Senshi jumped from the rooftop of the Embassy and hurried inside and raced to find Serena then to look for Endymion and Nephrite.

Luna jumped into Serena's arms and whispered to her. "Hurry, get out and transform. Princess Selena has stolen the Crystal and is heading outside. I'll warn the other Senshi."

Serena nodded and slipped away from Tuxedo Mask. She ran to a stairwell and looked around making sure no one was around.

"Moon Prism Power! Make-up!" Ribbon of light surrounded her body and in the blink of an eye Sailor Moon stood in her spot. She raced down the stairwell hoping to get to the Princess before Nephrite or Endymion.

The demon laughed to itself as it ran from the building. "Won't my master be pleased!" It hissed to itself. It spotted Nephrite and hurried to him.

"Princess Selena! Stop!" A figure shouted from shadows of the balcony to the demon that neared Nephrite. "Nephrite, what have you done to our princess?" She demanded.

"So you're here too, Sailor Brat," the man yelled at her. "It's of no concern for me. I won! I will soon have the Imperium Silver Crystal in my hands and you lose!" He laughed. "Selena bring that to me at once!"

"Yes, my lord!" The demon laughed as it ran to Nephrite with the box in hand.

Sailor Moon jumped from the balcony and ran towards the princess hoping to stop her before it was too late but as she did she didn't see the energy bolt thrown by Nephrite. The bolt of negative energy threw her back and against a pillar.

"Sailor Moon!" The Senshi cried as they raced to their fallen leader.

A red rose flew through the air and stopped the demon from reaching Nephrite. "Stop right there, Negascum!"

"So you're all here. No matter. The crystal is mine! You might as well give up!" Nephrite said as he threw energy bolts at the Senshi and at Tuxedo Mask.

"Nephrite!" Came a booming voice. "What are you doing?"

Nephrite stopped throwing the bolts of energy and looked around for the voice.

"Show yourself!" Nephrite screamed into the night.

Endymion jumped from the balcony that Sailor Moon had stood on moments before.

"Answer me, Nephrite. What are you doing? The Senshi are our friends!" Said the man now clad in black armor.

"Friends with the Senshi? NEVER!" He said as he threw a bolt of energy at the prince.

The prince dodged the energy bolts and swung at Nephrite with his sword. The Negaverse general vanished from his spot and reemerged behind the prince. "Too slow, fool!" He said as reappeared behind the prince and shot him in the back with the evil energy.

"Endymion! NO!" Sailor Moon screamed as she ran up to Nephrite. "Moon Tiara Magic!" She pulled her tiara off and threw the magical disc at the man hitting him square in the back. "I will not allow you to harm him!"

Nephrite staggered. "Shadow Demon! Help me!"

The demon that had possessed the princess left her body and reemerged. "Yes, master!"

"Attack the Senshi!" He commanded as he grabbed the box with the Crystal.

The demon began to throw more energy bolts at the Senshi who scattered to prevent from being hit. A battle was on and in the chaos Nephrite escaped with the Crystal followed closely by Tuxedo Mask.

"Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter cried out as she attacked the demon.

"Venus Love Me Chain!" Venus cried out as her spell wrapped around the demon binding it in place.

Sailor Moon took her tiara off yet again and threw it at the demon remembering how a previous combination of attacks destroyed another youma. "Sailor Mars!" She said as it flew into the sky towards the demon.

"Right! Fire Soul!" She cried out and her magical attack combined with Sailor Moon's. The youma screamed in pain and turned to moon dust. The glittering dust fell to the ground before blowing away in a gust of wind.

"Go after Nephrite! He has the crystal!" Luna cried out to the girls.

"Go! I'll be there in a minute. I need to make sure Endymion is all right," Sailor Moon said as she ran over to where Endymion was at.

The four girls raced into the night hoping to find Nephrite and Tuxedo Mask and stop them from what ever they had planned.

"Endy! Endy wake up!" Sailor Moon cried as she shook the man. "Please! Wake up!"

Endymion slowly opened his eyes. "Who are you?" He asked as he struggled to sit up.

"Don't move. You're hurt," Sailor Moon said as she smiled, relieved that he was still alive. "I'm Sailor Moon, leader of the Senshi."

"Sailor Moon? There is no Senshi from the Moon, only from the major planets except Earth," he said as he stood. "I don't understand. If you're a Senshi then you must take me to Queen Serenity immediately."

She shook her head. "That's impossible."

"Impossible? Why? I need her help," he said pleading with her. "My world needs her help."

She looked up at the full moon then into his eyes. Tears fell from her eyes as she looked at him. "I can't... Queen Serenity has been dead for thousands of years!"

**To be continued...**

This chapter like the last are based upon the episode "Worth A Princess' Ransom" (English dub title) & "Romance Under The Moon! Usagi's First Kiss!" (Japanese title) except my own twists were written in. Hope you liked it!


	5. Revelations, Part One

**Into The Vortex**

by Mikazuki

Rated PG-13 - Adult situations, violence and language

**Copyright & disclaimer:**

As much as it pains me, I do not own Sailormoon nor its characters. SAILOR V, SAILOR MOON & all related material are © 1992 - 2000 NAOKO TAKEUCHI, KODANSHA LTD, TOEI ANIMATION, DiC ENTERTAINMENT, PIONEER ANIMATION & CLOVERWAY. SAILOR MOON, the SAILOR MOON characters & their respective names & likeness are trademarks of TOEI ANIMATION. All rights reserved.

This story was written by Mikazuki Naishinnou and is the property of Mikazuki Naishinnou. You may not distribute this story without permission. Published A Sailormoon Romance & Aria's Ink.

_Recap of the story so far... _

_Prince Endymion of the Golden Kingdom was sent forward in time through a vortex. He encounters Serena Tsukino who mistaken him for her least favorite person, Darien Chiba. Thinking that he has amnesia, she takes him home only to encounter the real Darien Chiba. She learns that Endymion is looking for Queen Serenity in order to help him save his kingdom from Beryl. With Amy's help, she learns that Darien and Endymion share the same soul. _

_Agreeing to help, Serena sneaks into a party in search of their missing princess only to discover that Nephrite along with the rest of Queen Beryl's generals are actually Endymion's generals. This leads her and the other Senshi to believe that Endymion and Darien are Negaverse agents. She also realizes that Endymion looks exactly like Tuxedo Mask and since Endymion and Darien look like identical twins that meant Darien was Tuxedo Mask._

_Sailor Moon, the Senshi, Tuxedo Mask and Prince Endymion begin a battle with Nephrite, who has taken the Silver Crystal from Princess Selene. Endymion, in the process of trying to stop his general from taking it, is injured._

_Tuxedo Mask and the Senshi go after Nephrite while Sailor Moon remains behind to reveal to Endymion that Queen Serenity is long dead and he is thousands of years into his future. In turn, Endymion has revealed to Sailor Moon that while he may never have met the Senshi he knows that there isn't a Senshi of the moon._

_More revelations are forthcoming in this chapter so enjoy!_

**From Chapter Four...**

"I don't understand. If you're a Senshi then you must take me to Queen Serenity immediately!"

She shook her head. "That's impossible."

"Impossible? Why? I need her help," he said pleading with her. "My world needs her help."

She looked up at the full moon then into his eyes. Tears fell from her eyes as she looked at him. "I can't... Queen Serenity has been dead for thousands of years!"

**Chapter Five: Revelations, part one**

"Dead..." He looked her, he knew instantly she was telling him the truth. "How? No wonder why everything looks so different. Even the stars are different... But how could thousands of years have passed?" He felt nauseous at the revelation that thousand of years had passed and all he knew and all he loved were long dead. "Beryl lives though… How can this be?"

"I'm sorry, Endymion. I am so sorry!" Sailor Moon cried.

"Sailor Moon, where are you!" Her communicator pad went off as Sailor Mars' voice was heard. "We need you! NOW!" The urgency was audible to both Endymion and Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon lifted her hand where she held the small device having pulled it from whatever subspace pocket it was stored at. "I'm on my way." She looked at the Prince, "I'm needed in battle. Stay here."

"No. I'm coming with you. I'm the last Crown Prince of the Golden Kingdom and it's my swore duty to protect this planet and it's inhabitants from Beryl."

"Let's go," she said as she took off running in the direction the battle was being fought at.

"Dodge this, Cape Boy!" Nephrite hissed as he threw another energy ball at the masked man. "Do you not know when to quit? I won! Give it up, Tuxedo Mask."

"You haven't won yet, Negascum!" He yelled back as he threw several steel tipped roses at the General.

Nephrite and Tuxedo Masked continued to battle for several minutes before the Senshi arrived. He gathered the black magical energies into a large sphere. Tuxedo Mask dodged being hit in the chest by the ball but he was not fast enough to dodge it completely. The sphere hit him on shoulder throwing him back several feet.

"Venus Love Me Chain!" She cried out aiming at Nephrite's hand. The magical chain wrapped itself around the General's wrist binding it. "Mercury NOW!" She cried out.

"Not that easy, Sailor Venus!" Nephrite hissed as he released a stream of energy down her chain blasting the young warrior into a wall.

"Venus!" The three girls cried out in unison running over to the fallen girl.

"Nephrite! Stop this at once!" Endymion cried out to his General as he reached the battlefield followed by Sailor Moon.

"Who are you?" The tall brunette general demanded from the Prince as he began to battle him.

"Do you not know me? I am, Prince Endymion. Prince of the Golden Kingdom and your friend," Endymion said as he dodged the bolts of deadly energy. "What has happened to you?"

"Why should I know you? You're nothing more then my enemy!" He said as he continued to throw energy bolts.

Endymion dodged the bolts but did nothing to try to stop the man he considered a good friend.

Tuxedo Mask's red rose flew through the air slicing Nephrite's hand. "Return the Crystal, Nephrite!"

"Never!" Seeing that Endymion would not be challenging him, Nephrite turned his attention to Tuxedo Mask. "You and those Senshi have been thrones in my side long enough! With this crystal, Queen Beryl will be able to take over this pathetic world!"

Tuxedo Mask continued to throw roses at the Negaverse General battling with him for the crystal. He drew his cane and began using it as a weapon against the General. The box containing the Crystal fell from Nephrite's hands and onto the grass. Endymion looked on to the two men, torn between helping his old comrade and a man obviously his ally. Instead of involving himself between the two he grabbed the box from where it had fallen and opened it.

There among the velvet cushions was a large diamond. It was a large yet simple diamond in the shape of a sphere. It contained no magical properties but was still priceless. Endymion sighed as he looked at the gemstone.

"Beautiful but worthless to me," he said to himself. "Nephrite! What you are fighting for is not the Imperium Silver Crystal! It's merely a diamond! You lost my old friend, leave now!"

"What? You lie!" He screamed at the Prince. He then saw the diamond in Endymion's hand. "It's a trick!"

Laughter filled the air. "Thank-you Nephrite for taking this mission! You have failed yet again and failure will not be tolerated!" The man continued to laugh.

"Jedite! Show yourself!" Nephrite demanded.

"As you wish!" Jadeite appeared through a portal of black mist. "Queen Beryl will be most disappointed in you! You might as well let Tuxedo Mask kill you. At least you will die a 'hero' of the Negaverse!" Jadeite said as he continued to laugh. "Otherwise I will be forced to deal with you."

"You? Deal with me?" Nephrite began to laugh. "You can't harm me, Jadeite!" He said as he directed his energy bolts toward the other Negaverse General. "You're merely Beryl's plaything."

" Jadeite! Nephrite! Stop this at once! I, your Prince, command you!" Endymion shouted at the two men battling in the air.

The green-eyed man looked down at the Prince and narrowed his eyes. _"He is familiar, but from where?"_ Jadeite wasn't paying attention to Nephrite and he used this to his advantage hitting Jadeite with a direct hit. Jadeite plunged to the ground with a sickening thud.

"Nephrite! Jadeite! No!" Endymion cried out to his friend as he rushed over to his fallen friend.

"Destroy or be destroyed. It is our way!" Nephrite screamed as he prepared a final blow against Jadeite.

"Kunzite! Zoisite!" Endymion shouted as two more men appeared.

"Jadeite!" Zoisite shouted as he saw the younger man on the ground. "Nephrite! You will die for this!" Zoisite powered up a bolt of energy in the shape of a sword and plunged it into Nephrite's back. The brown hair man plunged to the ground and landed on his stomach. Kunzite stood back, amused by the scene, two less idiots in his way as far as he was concerned.

"No! Stop this, my friends!" Endymion yelled at the men he considered his closest friends and his brothers.

"Quiet mortal!" Kunzite said as he glared at the prince. "This is our way. The two are fools and deserve death." The white hair man looked at the Prince and narrowed his eyes. "You will be next," he said as he fired a bolt of energy at the Prince before disappearing.

"How do you know them?" Tuxedo Mask demanded as he rushed towards Endymion.

"They are, were, my generals. I grew up with them. They were left to protect my kingdom from Beryl as I left to meet with the Senshi. What has happened?"

_"...dead for thousands of years... thousands of years... thousands of years..."_

"Endy! Answer me! What happened in your world?" Sailor Moon yelled at him snapping him out of the shock he was in.

"You called me that before... S...S...Serena?" The Prince asked as he looked at the Senshi. "You're a Senshi?"

"I...I... yes, Endymion. It's me, Serena. I'm Sailor Moon," she said as she looked up into his eyes.

"Serena is Sailor Moon?" Tuxedo Mask exclaimed. Shocked to find out the young woman he cared for and battled next to, on more then one occasion, was the same young woman he hated and fought with during the day. The 'Meatball Head' he knew was the young woman who saved Tokyo and the world on almost a daily basis.

Serena looked at Tuxedo Mask and nodded. "Yes, I guess my secret is out." She looked at the dying men and kneeled at their side. "Nephrite... Jadeite…."

Nephrite looked up at the beautiful blonde. "An angel." He reached out to touch her then looked at Endymion and Tuxedo Mask. "The stars are singing to me. They are calling me home," he said as he gasped for air. His eyes closed shut and the man disappeared in a shower of sparkles.

Jadeite turned his head to look at Sailor Moon. "For the Negaverse!" He cried out before he too turned into a glittering dust. Sailor Moon sat there, shocked and numb from the occurrences.

"Zoisite and Kunzite," Endymion answered. "My friends have betrayed me! They're Beryl's generals now." He looked at the spot where the man he grew up with had moments before disappeared from. "How is this possible? They were to protect my kingdom! I need to return home. I need to stop this from happening!"

"I don't know if that's possible, Endymion," Sailor Mercury said as stepped forward. "We don't even know how you came from the past and definitely don't know how to send you back."

"The past... I still can't believe that I am so far into the future." The gravity of the situation hit him. He knew Sailor Moon told the truth when she said thousands of years had passed but to know that everything he knew and loved were long dead and gone was simply too much.

"We need to figure this out. How did you get here Endymion? Are you one of Beryl's generals too?" Sailor Mars demanded.

"No! I could never be one of her minions!" He replied, his voice filled with anger. "That bitch was destroying my world! She has my friends under her spell!"

Sailor Venus clutched her injured shoulder as she glared at him. "If you're after Silver Imperium Crystal and Beryl is as well then what are we supposed to think? Especially since you look like Darien!"

"Enough!" Serena shook her head. "I don't know how this is possible but I need to tell you both the truth." She looked at her fellow Senshi who stood behind her. "You need to know the truth at least about us."

Sailor Moon transformed back into Serena and stood in front of Endymion. "As you now know I'm Sailor Moon, leader of the Sailor Senshi. The Moon Kingdom fell thousands of years ago when Queen Beryl killed Queen Serenity."

The tears fell from her face as she continued. "Everyone on the moon was killed including Princess Serenity and the Senshi. Queen Serenity used the last of her magic as she saw the death and destruction around her. She sacrificed herself by sending the souls of her child, her warriors and those in the kingdom to the future to be reborn. She sealed the evil but knew it wasn't destroyed. She hoped that her child and the children of her kingdom would be reborn into a peaceful time but knew there was a chance that Beryl would be able to break the seal and come back to finish what she started so long ago..."

"But where is the Princess?" Endymion asked.

"We don't know," Sailor Jupiter replied. "We haven't been able to find her or the Silver Imperium Crystal. For all we know the Princess hasn't been reborn or was reborn too early. Or she could just be in hiding. We simply don't know."

Endymion looked at her in shock but he saw the truth in her eyes. "There's more. Amy, Sailor Mercury," Serena said as she looked at the blue hair girl, "scanned you earlier today. You and Darien… share the same soul. He's you," she pointed to Tuxedo Mask, "reborn."

_"Sire, preparations are now complete." _

_"It's as if she is waiting for someone or something. Her encroachment on Earth is almost complete Sire and all that stands in her way is the Golden Kingdom." _

_"There he is! Get him!" _

_"Dead... for thousands of years!" _

_"Everyone on the moon was killed..." _

_"He's you reborn."_

"Meatball Head and Sailor Moon are the same person? I don't believe it!" Tuxedo Mask said as he looked at the girl in front of him.

"Believe it, Jerk!" Serena said as she stuck her tongue out at him. "What I can't believe is that you and Tuxedo Mask are on in the same!"

Darien removed his mask and he looked at the petite blonde. "So how did you figure out that I and Tuxedo Mask are the same person? You're not the bright."

"Excuse me?" Serena said in disbelief. "I told you before," she hissed at him, "I'm not stupid. And if you must know, it was at the dance..."

"At the masquerade?" The memory of dancing with a beautiful blonde princess flashed in his mind. "That was you?"

"Yes, you jerk! I'm amazed you didn't know it was me!"

"Uh guys..." Sailor Jupiter said as looked at Endymion and then at the warring couple. "Uh, what's wrong with him?" She said as she pointed to Endymion.

"What?" They both said they looked at the Prince.

"Endymion!" Serena yelled as ran to him. "What's wrong?"

"Let's get him back to my place," Sailor Mars said. "We'll figure things out there..."

"Endymion! Snap out of it! Endymion!" Serena said as she shook his shoulders. "Mercury, how long has it been?"

"Almost an hour now," she replied as she looked at her computer's tiny screen. "He's in shock, Serena. This is too much for him or for anyone."

"I'm fine," he said as he shook his head clearing what felt like cobwebs in his mind. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

"Don't apologize. It's my fault," Serena said as she gently placed her hand on his cheek. "I shouldn't have told you everything especially since we figured you are from the past."

Endymion noticed that they were no longer outside. "Where are we?" The surroundings were familiar... had he been there before?

"You're back at my shrine," Raye said as she handed him a glass of water. "Drink this."

"Thank-you." He drank the water.

"I thought princes were supposed to be heroic and strong and not afraid of anything?" Mina said. She immediately turned bright red as she noticed Serena's glare. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean..."

"That's alright Mina, I understand." Endymion said as he smiled to reassure her. "This has been a strange day. More like a nightmare I hope to wake from very soon."

"Endyimon, I need to ask you something and it's really important..." Amy said as she sat across from him. "Serena already told you that you and Darien share the same soul and that he is you reborn. That must mean you were at the last battle between Queen Serenity and Beryl when you died..."

"But I haven't met her yet."

"You and Darien are nothing alike..." Mina blurted out.

"Excuse me? I don't understand?" Endymion said as he gave her a strange look.

"Uh... well... you're full of emotion and Darien is well cold. Total opposites. He's a nice guy and everything... but... well cold."

"And a total jerk," Serena added. "I'm sorry Endy! You're not a jerk but... Well Darien is. He's always calling me names. You saw him in action this morning."

_"She's no lady. She's Serena. A clumsy, cry baby who will most like succeed in getting fat off all the junk food she eats... _

_"At least I'm not likely to fall on my face while walking and chewing gum," he countered..." _

_"Meatball Brains..."_

"You said he was me reborn... How could I ever be like him? We're nothing alike."

Darien glared at the man but said nothing.

"Are you sure of this?" Endymion asked the girls.

"Yes, Amy rescanned the both of you." Serena placed her hand in Endymion's. "It's hard to believe but you two are one in the same."

To be continued...

More Revelations to come in the next chapter.


End file.
